Firebloom Queen
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Firebloom Queen (PvZ: AS). Firebloom Queen (火焰花女王; pinyin: huǒyàn huā nǚwáng) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] that was introduced in the 1.8.2 update. Firebloom Queen attacks zombies in her lane by shooting fireballs at them, similar to Dragonfruit. When a zombie gets within three tiles ahead of her, Firebloom Queen will set the tiles alight, similarly to Jack O' Lantern. She will release her fire until all zombies are defeated in the respective range. To get Firebloom Queen's Puzzle Pieces, the player needs one of Match Flower's Puzzle Pieces and ten orange crystals, which can be obtained through the 2016 Boss Rush event. They can be traded for one of Firebloom Queen's Puzzle Pieces, or ten of Match Flower's Puzzle Pieces, and 100 orange crystals can be traded in for ten of Firebloom Queen's Puzzle Pieces. As of now, this method is unavailable. The only way now is limited time treasure and Gene Modification. As of 12th February to 13th March 2017, she was made available to purchase with real-life money. Ten of Firebloom Queen's Puzzle Pieces can be obtained by purchasing ¥168 worth of in-game items. 30 of Firebloom Queen's Puzzle Pieces can be obtained if ¥298 is spent, and 60 Puzzle Pieces if ¥398 is spent. Origins Firebloom Queen's design is based on the uncommon Wild Nongmangkha (Phlogacanthus curviflorus). Her costume, a crown, is a reference to the fact that she has "queen" in her name. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Firebloom Queen blows fire trails on her lane and the adjacent lanes for six seconds, similarly to Fire Peashooter. This affects all the tiles in front of her. Costumed Firebloom Queen will now shoot many fireballs (3~4 at a time) along with her normal Plant Food effect. Level upgrade Strategies Firebloom Queen is one of the strongest plants, being able to attack zombies with a fireball that will explode on contact in a 3x3 area. This attack is lobbed, so it will be very useful in worlds with zombies that block straight shots such as Kongfu World, Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages. Unlike most lobbed shots, Firebloom Queen's projectile cannot be deflected by Jester Zombies, making her useful against them. However, when the player faces Imp Dragon Zombies, do not use her since they are immune to her attack. Firebloom Queen's secondary attack (fire trail), is more suitable for slow-moving targets such as Camel Zombies. The Plant Food effect covers the lane Firebloom Queen is planted on, and the lanes adjacent to her, the equivalent of having 3 Fire Peashooters use their Plant Food effect for the cost of 1 Plant Food. In Frostbite Caves, this plant can be very helpful. She can destroy Troglobite's ice blocks, defeat Ice Weasels, and can heat up plants. In addition, using this behind Slider Tiles will also be very beneficial, as most zombies will be unable to reach her. Be careful if you are going to use this plant with ice-based plants such as Cryo-shroom and Winter Melon, as the fire-based attack will thaw out the enemy from being chilled. Also, be wary when fighting Imp Dragon Zombies, as these imps have immunity to all fire-based attacks. Be cautious if you are going to use this plant in Big Wave Beach, as the water will make both the secondary attack and the Plant Food effect useless unless the said Plant Food effect is costumed. This also applies in Sky City, where her flame will not extend into the sky, and ends at the 3rd column. Gallery Trivia *She makes the same sound as the Pepper-pult when throwing fireballs, and the same sound as Fire Peashooter's Plant Food effect while putting down the fire. *She can be frozen, and she still radiates a warming effect while frozen. **However, she doesn't thaw plants while frozen. *When she sets the tiles in front of her alight and there are one or more Match Flowers on the tiles, she will set fire to the Match Flowers' petals. *When the player is trading Match Flower's Puzzle Pieces and orange rocks for Firebloom Queen's Puzzle Pieces, Laser Bean's Plant Food effect sound can be heard. *She has a higher zombie detection as even before the zombies enter the lawn, she will already lob fireballs onto them. *She and Strawburst are the only plants that have various kinds of normal attacks. *She and Primal Rafflesia are the only plants that have a sun cost of 450. See also *Match Flower *Jack O' Lantern *Dragonfruit *Fire Gourd *Frostbloom Queen Category:Fire plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Lane-affecting plants